


just a little bit of your heart

by Kitmistry



Series: Writers of Destiel's "The Day They First Met" Prompt-Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester is an Idiot, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry/pseuds/Kitmistry
Summary: “So, how was it?” Dean asks, voice cracking with forced cheerfulness. “I, I’m planning on confessing my feelings to someone important and I wanted to rehearse, so I figured you’d be the best option. What with Sam being my brother and, and, Jack would just be weird, so...yeah.”Castiel’s face remains blank. “I think you were a bit brusque,” he says, slowly, at last. Like maybe Dean’s not making sense. “Maybe try loosening up a little? Um, explaining your feelings more clearly, perhaps.”Or, three times Dean tried to confess and one time he did.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writers of Destiel's "The Day They First Met" Prompt-Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923583
Comments: 26
Kudos: 311





	just a little bit of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieDarling/gifts).



“Hey, Cas, can I talk to you for a second?” Dean asks, nervousness thrumming through his fingertips.

Cas looks up from the book on mermaids he’s been studying (and correcting with a red pen) for the last two hours or so. His expression softens. “Of course, Dean. Anything you need.”

Dean stands in front of Castiel, stance wide, almost too defensive, so he rolls his shoulders back, shakes his arms, tries to relax. “Here’s the thing,” he says. “I’m in love with you. I have been for a while.”

Castiel blinks at him.

Dean feels the blood drain from his face. 

Castiel cocks his head to the side. 

Dean’s resolve crumbles.

“So, how was it?” Dean asks, voice cracking with forced cheerfulness. “I, I’m planning on confessing my feelings to someone important and I wanted to rehearse, so I figured you’d be the best option. What with Sam being my brother and, and, Jack would just be weird, so...yeah.”

Castiel’s face remains blank. “I think you were a bit brusque,” he says, slowly, at last. Like maybe Dean’s not making sense. “Maybe try loosening up a little? Um, explaining your feelings more clearly, perhaps.”

Dean can’t see how he can be any clearer than he has been, but he nods. “Too brusque, not clear enough. Noted. Thanks, Cas.”

And because that’s all the stress his heart can take in a single day, Dean marches right out of the library and straight to his bedroom. Door safely closed behind him, he leans against it and slides down to sit on the floor.

Fuck.

Maybe he should have written a few notes first or something.

* * *

He is with Sam, stopped at a gas station on their way back from a hunt, when Dean tries again. He blinks down at his phone screen, reading and re-reading the text he's about to send. This should do it, right?

_ Hey, I know this may come as a surprise, but I have a confession to make. You know I care about you, but the truth is, I’m in love with you. I think I’ve been in love with you from the moment we met. I hope this isn’t totally out of the blue. _

He sends it before he can talk himself out of it.

The answer comes a few minutes later, minutes Dean spends pacing around the Impala. 

_ That’s better, _ Cas writes in his message.  _ But maybe you don’t want to send a message for something like that. It should be done in person.  _

Dean stares at the answer, heart beating arrythmically behind his ribs. 

Dammit.

He thinks about tossing his phone across the concrete to relieve some of his frustration, but Sam’s already returning with a few snacks, ready to continue on their way home, so Dean quickly composes himself.

_ Yeah, you’re right, Cas. I’ll think of something else. Thanks for helping me out with this. _

Cas sends a gif of baby Mary-Kate (or is it Ashley?) Olsen giving a thumbs up. 

Dean sighs, pushing his phone back into his pocket. Sometimes he regrets showing Cas how to answer with gifs, but it’s hard to stay mad at his cluelessness when he’s being this cute.

Sam does a double take as he slides into his seat. “You okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” Dean grumbles, pushing a cassette into the player. The music blasts through the speakers loud enough to drown out any attempt at discussion

Sam knows better than to push the subject.

* * *

Dean goes all out. 

He sends Sam on a hunt with Jack (ignoring the weird looks his brother sends his way), then prepares his best burgers, combs his hair back, and puts on a suit that doesn’t immediately scream ‘FBI impostor.’ The candles may be a bit much. Yeah, definitely too much; better to hide them back in the dusty box where he found them. In a fit of anxiety, he cleans the whole bunker while he waits for Cas to come back from his daily walk around the woods. 

By the time Castiel’s steps are coming down the stairs, Dean’s talked himself out of this plan (and right back into it) a dozen times.

But then Cas appears at the kitchen door, looking stupidly gorgeous and adorably puzzled. “What’s this?”

“Just let me give this one more try,” Dean starts, and Castiel’s smile becomes sad.

“Dean, you are going through a lot of trouble for no reason. Stop with all these rehearsals,” Cas says, closing the distance between them to put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeeze. “You don’t need a fancy dinner, or a suit, or an elaborate confession. You just have to be honest with them and express your feelings. They’ll surely see the sincerity and the love you have within you.”

Dean exhales. His shoulder is burning where Cas touched him just moments ago. “You’re saying that I should just go for it?”

“Definitely,” Cas answers. “Just keep in mind what we’ve talked about, okay? Do it in person, and don’t rush into it. Give them time to understand what you’re saying.”

Dean shrugs out of his jacket. Stupid thing was too hot anyway. He crosses his arms. Uncrosses them. Feels weird. Pushes his hands into his pockets. “You think that’ll work?”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you, and if they don’t feel that way, it’s their loss, not yours.”

Cas’ expression is unreadable. Makes something twist in Dean’s gut. 

They hover in that moment for a second, Castiel waiting, Dean being a coward. With a final look around, Cas nods, more to himself than to Dean. “You have my full support in this, you know that, right?”

Dean shatters. “Cas.”

“And if it doesn’t work out, I’ll be here to watch movies and drink beer with you. That’s what you used to do with Charlie when one of you was upset, if I’m not mistaken? I’m not as informed as her about movies and series, but I can give you a sympathetic ear.”

“You idiot,” Dean whispers, and he’s not sure if he means himself or Cas. Maybe both. 

Before he can chicken out again, he crosses the room in two wide steps, grabs Castiel’s face between his palms, ignoring the way Castiel’s eyes widen in surprise, and kisses that stupid, stoic expression right off his face.

For a second, nothing happens. Dean keeps his eyes tightly closed and his lips firmly pressed against Cas’. Finally, Cas makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, as if he's only just caught up to what's happening. He pushes Dean back with shaky, but not unkind, hands.

“Dean—” he breathes hard, face flushed. “What was that for?”

“It’s you, you idiot,” Dean says, almost yells, and this time, he definitely means Cas. It's a relief to finally let the words out. “It’s  _ you _ I’ve been trying to confess to. This whole time, I’ve been trying to get you to understand—”

“But you said—”

“You didn’t answer me the first time! So I panicked, and I— Things got a bit out of my control after that,” he tells the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Of all the reactions Dean had imagined, he never expected Cas to laugh. Which he does. Full body, head thrown back.

“I’m sorry to say this, Dean, but your plan was terrible.”

Heat licks its way up Dean’s face. “You know, you could leave making fun of me for later and give me a real answer.”

Cas’ smile becomes kinder. “I’m sorry for making you confess so many times. It wasn’t my intention. But if you’d been clear from the start, you’d know how I feel.”

Dean closes his eyes and centers himself. He’s rehearsed this a couple of times with Cas already, a hundred times in front of his mirror, a thousand in his head. He just has to say it! 

He takes a sharp breath. 

“Cas, you’re my best friend, you’re my family, and you’re more than that. You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, hopefully a long, quiet life, where you’re not needed back in heaven so often, and I’m not about to be killed by a monster every other day. So please, say yes, or say no, but say  _ something, _ because I’m about to go crazy here.”

“Dean Winchester, you’re an idiot,” Cas says, mouth twitching against a smile. “But I love you, too. Of course I do.”

Dean’s pulse feels like it’s about to explode right out of his ears. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

Instead of an answer, Cas grabs Dean by the tie—because he really went all out and wore a tie—and crashes their mouths together.

A little inelegant for a first—wait, fuck,  _ second! _ —kiss, but it’s okay. 

They have all the time in the world to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five fics I wrote for the Writers of Destiel's "The first day they met" Promptweek. It's a prompt a day week-long celebration of the anniversary of Cas and Dean meeting for the first time in that old barn, and the prompt for the first day (as you can probably tell) was canonverse. If you'd like to be notified when the other four fics I have planned for this week are posted (spoilers: you have a pirate story, a soulmate AU, hurt/comfort, and pwp to be looking forward to) you can subscribe to me as an author or follow me on [ tumbr. ](https://kitmistry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also don't forget to check out the [ Writers of Destiel tumblr ](https://writersofdestiel.tumblr.com/) for more stories by amazing authors.
> 
> A huge thank you to my fandom soulmate, [ PieDarling ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieDarling/pseuds/PieDarling) for giving me the idea for this oneshot (click [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUHZOTIvZRY&ab_channel=DeathViaOtome) for the video that started everything). This story wouldn't have been possible without the help of [ FriendofCarlotta ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendofCarlotta/pseuds/FriendofCarlotta) and [ Feathers7501 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501) who were my betas and of course the mods of Writers of Destiel discord.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what your favorite scene was! I always love hearing from you <3


End file.
